Spirit Comfort
by Lady1Venus
Summary: Lucy summons all her spirits to inform them of her seven year absence. Set during ep 124. Contains spoilers for those not that far


_Author's Notes: Set during ep 124. It made me wonder how Lucy's spirits would feel about her missing for 7 years. They wouldn't have known, I don't think, what happened to her and why. For those who haven't watched or read up to X791 arc, this contains some minor spoilers_

**Spirit Comfort**

Once finally able to get back into her home, and her landlady left, Lucy took another look around her place. Everything seemed to remain the same, as if time stood still in her apartment as well. Nothing was out of place from the last time she set foot in the apartment. She glanced at all the birthday gifts her father had sent to her, knowing full well she was missing and may never return, but seeing those gifts, he never gave up that she would return.

"Dad…" she breathed as tears surfaced once again.

"Lucy?"

The call of her name, forced her to spin around to face whoever was in her apartment. To her shock it was Loke. "Loke!"

"What happened?" he asked, seriously. "We felt you weren't dead and yet you weren't around, causing seven years to go by and you haven't aged a day."

Lucy rubbed at her eyes, removing the evidence of her tears. "It's a long story. One that I feel I should tell all of you instead of having one to relay the message."

Loke looked at her with worry and relief. For seven years he couldn't see his beautiful saviour. He knew in his heart she was alive but none of her spirits were summoned and it made everyone worried. Something had happened to Tenrou Island. He remembered Horologium was able to open his gate on his own accord and saved Wendy from disintegration because of Hades, Lord of Grimoire Hearts, who was once the Master of Fairy Tail.

When Horologium relayed that to Loke, he had a dreadful feeling something was going to happen, but there was nothing he could do because of his battle with Capricorn and where Loke had spent a few days on Earthland as a human again, it did a serious drain on his power. Of course it didn't help matters that Scorpio had already informed him of the very same thing of the gang fighting Hades. Loke didn't like it.

Eventually, Capricorn was summoned while he and Loke were talking about Lucy and her family, and when the Goat spirit returned, Loke became more than concerned from what Capricorn reported to him. The group had defeated Grimoire Hearts but now were dealing with a dragon about ready to destroy the island… and then nothing. All of Lucy's spirits lost her, but they all knew she was alive.

"Are you wanting us all to be here?" Loke asked, not wanting to remember the years gone without her.

"Yes," Lucy sighed. "I will summon you all if I must but you all have a right to know." She then closed her eyes and relaxed her mind.

Loke remained quiet as he watched her with admiration of how she concentrated to summon all her spirits. He marveled how much stronger she had gotten since they met that fateful day, weeks away before he was to 'die'. All too soon Loke smiled as he watched as each and every one of Lucy's spirits began to appear before him, crowding up her small little Loft apartment.

When all ten Zodiacs and five regular spirits arrived, Lucy opened her eyes. "Thank you all for coming. I know you guys were worried about me and I'm sorry for that."

Aquarius crossed her arms. "Tch…" she scowled. "Still boyfriendless I see."

"Aquarius," Loke interrupted before Lucy could snap a retort. "It's been seven years and you, we all can, see that she hasn't aged at all."

"Mooooooo. What happened my faaaaair Lucy?" asked Taurus.

"Guys, there's so much to tell you," Lucy began, sighing. "I'm sure Capricorn was able to tell you all that Loke was able to free him and that we were attacked by a giant dragon."

"I did relay that Lady Lucy," Capricorn responded. "It's good to see you're back with us."

"The dragon we were attacked by is called Acnologia."

"You serious!?" Loke blurted, eyes widening.

All spirits turned to the leader of the Zodiacs, confused.

"What is it?" asked the Gemini twins in unison.

"You know something we don't, Leo?" asked Aries, looking nervous as usual.

"Being a member of Fairy Tail before returning as a spirit, it doesn't surprise me you have knowledge of him," Lucy replied. "Gildarts told us that he wasn't able to defeat him and lost his leg and arm before of it."

"He's the one dragon no one has ever been able to defeat," Loke answered. "Many wizards tried to stop him but all wound up dead. Very few made it back alive. It's a wonder you were able to survive and tell the tale." Worry was visible on his handsome features.

"We all used our combined power to try and stop him but then by some miracle the spirit of Mavis, the first master of Fairy Tail appeared and protected us. Not only did she save us but she made the island disappear and we were all placed in a deep slumber."

"And in this slumber, you probably place in a bubble of some kind to be protected from aging," replied Crux. "That's quite the spell."

"Who found you?" Loke asked, getting a little closer to her.

"Funny you should ask that. We were rescued by Bisca, Alzack, Jet, Droy, Max, Warren and The Trimens from Blue Pegasus when the island reappeared," Lucy smiled. "Oh and get this Loke. Bisca and Alzack are married and have a kid now."

"Really!?" Loke again blurted, this time stunned by this. "I knew they liked each other but had a hard time expressing it. I believe even Mirajane knew the two liked each other."

"Yeah, I think what I told them about their Edolas counterparts, is what broke the ice. They got married six years ago. Also the Fairy Tail guild went into dire straits and many left so Fairy Tail was forced to move because they couldn't keep up with the bills. The other one is now run down and the guild is outside the city."

"Makes sense," Virgo answered. "So what now Princess?"

"Pick up the pieces of our lives and continue on."

Everyone picked up on Lucy's saddened tone on the matter.

"Lady Lucy?" Capricorn asked.

"What's wrong?" The Gemini twins said at once.

Tears flowed to the surface again. "Dad… he died… last month. He believed I was still alive and never gave up on me. He gave me presents through the years on the hopes I'd return but he's gone before I had a chance to tell him… the chance to tell him I forgive him, but now…" she paused, turning away from everyone.

Loke, seeing where this was now going, he looked at all his companion spirits. With one wave of his hand, all those in the room knew what he was asking. He wanted them to all vacant the premises. Them being there was draining Lucy's power. He also wanted them to leave to give her some time to be alone. He wasn't going to leave though, he was there by his own power.

Within seconds, Lucy felt her draining power cease as everyone in the room left. They had all the information they needed and their answers of why Lucy was gone and now was back.

Now with it being just him and her, Loke stepped over to her, lightly resting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear," he said gently. "I know you were angry with him for sending Phantom Lord to capture you to take you to him and you were angry with him for how he treated you, while growing up."

"But I still loved him," she breathed. "He was my father."

"I know. And he knew you loved him. These presents on your table prove that. He knew he hurt you."

"But…" More tears surfaced.

Hate seeing her cry, Loke wrapped his arms around her from behind. He felt her body stiffen from his forwardness. "Lucy, I know it'll be hard, but he was proud of you and he told you that. He was happy you became your own person. Don't blame yourself for his passing. If it weren't for Tenrou Island, I have no doubt you would feel different right now."

His arms were strong and warm. She could remember he had embraced her once before but that was when he was dying. And though he had flirted with her a lot, this time was not the case. He was literally giving her comfort.

"I've missed you so much, Lucy," he whispered near her ear. "We all have."

"Hey Lucy!"

Both spirit and wizard looked up at the sound. They recognized the voice and gave a knowing smile.

"Sounds like Natsu has found a job," Loke joked, removing his arms and stepped back, allowing her a moment to recompose herself.

She wiped her tears and then went to her window, opening it.

"Hey I got a job. Wanna come!?" Natsu grinned.

He knew about her father's passing since he followed her when he she went to tell her father she was back. She couldn't help but smile back. He was a treasure and though he could be dense a lot, he was really a true friend to her. Natsu was there when she needed him the most.

"Sure why not!" she yelled back, grinning. "Give me a few moments to get ready!"

"Sure!"

Lucy turned away from the window, closing it. "Guess I'm leaving again."

Loke grinned, pushing up his glasses. "I'm always there for you, my sweet."

She shook her head, giving a small snort. "Back to flirting again now are we?"

"Why?" he asked, getting suddenly closer to her, eyes glittering in mischief. "Afraid I'm losing my touch?"

Lucy giggled. "Oh will you stop it already." She lightly shoved him away from her. "Go on, head back so I can get ready and go."

The shine in his eyes didn't disappear as he slowly disappeared, closing his own gate since he opened it on his own. Lucy shook her head, when he was gone, she turned and got ready. It only took her a few mintunes to grab what she needed before rushing out the door to meet up with Natsu, who was waiting for her.


End file.
